


Time to Ourselves

by HinataElyonToph



Series: Naruto smutfics yo [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke comes home, Two Shot, Uchiha Sarada - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, i am trash, or more i dunno yet, shannaro, there needs to be an Uchiha Sakura category dammit, uchiha family reunited once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataElyonToph/pseuds/HinataElyonToph
Summary: Sarada has gone away on a mission, reluctantly leaving just as her Dad comes home and announces he’ll be in town for a little while. With their daughter out of the house, Sakura and Sasuke spend some special alone time as only a married couple can.





	Time to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> a little something I wrote as soon as I got back into the glorious hell that is Naruto. SasuSaku has been my OTP since the beginning, and I was SO excited when I saw they were married and have our dear Sarada :D
> 
> I'm definitely planning on writing more stories for the Uchiha family in the future. Don't know when, but I'd really like to!
> 
> So you know how this goes: I don't own any of the characters or settings, the plot of this little story is mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Here’s your lunch, Sarada.” Uchiha Sakura said with a fond smile as she padded from the kitchen to the foyer, wiping one hand on her namesake-print apron. In her other hand, she held a bento box neatly wrapped in a blue cloth. She watched as her daughter slipped on her last sandal and stood up, picking up a red shoulder bag from beside her. The girl slipped the bag over her head and turned to look at her mother. She returned her smile, albeit somewhat shyly.

Sarada was heading out on her first multi-day mission. Her first C-Rank mission. She had talked nonstop about it after coming home from training a few days ago, her onyx eyes sparkling. She went on about how she was going to use this as an opportunity to hone her skills and bring her one step closer to fulfilling her dream.

_“I’m not going to lose to Konohamaru-sensei.” She declared at dinner later that evening, round face set with determination and a familiar, passionate fire blazing in her eyes. “I will surpass Lord Seventh and become Hokage!”_

_“Shannaro,” Sakura laughed good-naturedly, helping herself to more food. She smiled fondly at her daughter. “I feel like I’ve been taken to the past. Naruto used to say that all the time, too, you know.”_

The pinkette chuckled quietly to herself, feeling her heart beat just a little faster as an overwhelming sensation of pride washed over her.

Sarada reached out and took the bento. “Thanks, Mom.” The girl replied, shifting to put it carefully in her bag. She turned to the front door, reaching for the knob. “Okay, I’m heading out now.”

“Alright, honey.” Sakura’s feet carried her after her daughter. She wrapped her arms around the young kunoichi’s shoulders before she could open the door and rest her cheek against Sarada’s raven colored hair. “Be careful, you hear?”

Sarada felt her cheeks grow warm as an almost silly grin spread on her face. She paused for a moment and let everything wash over her, half tempted to go slack and lean into her mother’s arms. Instead she stayed upright, and reciprocated the hug as much as she could. “’Kay, I will.”

“I love you, Sarada. So much…”

“Love you too, Mom.”

“…”

“…uhh, Mom, you can let go now. You’re kinda squishing me…” Not to mention the bracelets her mother always wore were starting to dig into her skin.

Sakura immediately let go, holding her hands up and looking sheepish as Sarada smoothed out her dress and brushed her bangs to the side. “Whoops, sorry!”

Sarada had to chuckle at her mother’s embarrassment. The older woman sometimes seemed to forget her own strength. Though how you would manage to forget about the earth-shattering power a single flick could cause and the 100 Healings Mark on your own forehead that gave you that strength was beyond her. But she decided not to question it. Her mom could be imperfect, and that was okay.

And she really didn’t want to risk her mother’s wrath and subsequently have to find a new house to live in…again.

She readjusted her bag around her shoulder and reached for the door again. She turned the knob and opened it to the bright Konoha sunshine. “’Kay, I’m leaving now-“

Walking past the threshold, Sarada expected to step into the bare hallway of their apartment complex. Instead, she collided with something solid just outside the door. A very familiar-scented, _alive_ something, which gripped her left shoulder and steadied her as she stumbled. She righted her glasses and looked up with a gasp, and her two onyx eyes met with one.

“Dad!” she exclaimed.

“S-Sasuke!” she barely heard her mother squeak, sounding flustered. She could tell just from the exclamation that her mother’s cheeks were probably on fire, and her eyes were sparkling happily.

“Hn.” Came his response, combined with one of his rare, tiny smiles.

Sarada instantly rushed to throw her arms around his middle and bury her face in his chest. A minute later, and she felt her mom press in on her back, wanting to be part of the hug, too. She felt her mom rest her left hand on her shoulder, and then felt her dad’s hand rest on top and give them a squeeze. Her heart sang as she listened to her father’s own heart beating a soothing rhythm against his ribcage.

“Welcome home, dear.” Her mom muffled into his neck.

“Hn.” He repeated, breath fanning through pink hair.

The small Uchiha family was complete once again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the family hug slowly broke apart. Sarada looked up into her father’s face, her eyes sparkling once more.

“W-What are you doing home?” she stammered, feeling bubbly energy beginning to course through her veins and leave butterflies in her stomach. “What about your mission?”

Sasuke found it in him to smile at his daughter once more. Normally, he refrained from showing emotion to anyone. It was just his nature; always had been, and probably always would be. But if it made his little girl happy, he would do it for her in a heartbeat. He looked up to meet the emerald gaze of his wife, who was staring back with an unspoken curiosity as well. But her cheeks were dusted that lovely pink that complimented her hair, made her eyes stand out, and made his heart do flips. It also reminded him of the last time she gave him that look. In knowing that he still needed to make it up to Sakura from denying her a goodbye kiss when he last left (again), he decided he needed to be honest.

“I found what I needed for Naruto. I gave it to him already. And,” He looked his girls in the eyes, “I wanted to see you both.”

Good Lords, these two made him sound like some kind of sap.

Not that he minded. It felt nice to have someone (or some ones) to return to that cared about him.

He could practically see that Sakura was holding in her impulse to squeal or shout her trademark ‘Shannaro!’ in jubilation. Sarada, on the other hand, looked almost about to cry.

“Sh-Shannaro…!” Sarada wept thankfully, swiping her tears away with her sleeves, and Sasuke fought the urge to roll his normal eye in amused exasperation. Yup, she’s definitely got Haruno blood in her.

“Ack! Sarada, you’d better hurry, you’re going to be late!!”

Speak of the devil…

Sakura was glancing at the clock on the far wall, eyes comically wide, exclamation loud enough that he knew Sarada would be startled.

Surprised as expected, Sarada’s joyous tears dried up in an instant. She peeked at the clock too, and let out a strange squawking noise. “Augh! Boruto’s never going to let me hear the end of it! I’m leaving now!”

Slipping past her father, Sarada darted out of the apartment, her sandals clacking hurriedly against the tiles as she made her way to the staircase at the other end of the hall. She was almost there when something made her screech to a halt and turn around. She eyed her father again, this time with a torn expression.

“Dad, how long are you going to be home?” She hated the thought of having to leave just as her dad comes home. Even worse was the thought of the day she returned and he would be gone again, leaving her no time to spend with him and her mom as a complete family.

To her relief, and after a moment’s pause to think of his answer, Sasuke replied coolly. “I’ll be home for a week, maybe longer. Depends on how long the idio-I mean, the Hokage takes to find me something else to deal with.”

Sarada felt herself getting bubbly and excited again, blatantly ignoring her father’s obvious cover-up in calling Lord Seventh an idiot. 

\--

In the Hokage's residence, Uzumaki Naruto sneezed loudly, sending towers of paperwork tumbling and scattering around the office and burying himself in the ensuing avalanche. Trusty advisor Nara Shikamaru, having been spooked by the sudden noise, but watched the fiasco with a look of tired indifference, sighed to himself. 

"...what a drag..."

\--

“Really?” asked Sarada hopefully.

“Hn.” He simply nodded, face as stoic as ever. She fought the urge to run and hug him once more. And apparently her mother noticed this too, because she stepped in front of Sasuke and put her hand on her hip.

“Sarada, your father will be here when you get back.” Sakura reassured her daughter hastily. The girl had been so angry at the prospect of being ridiculed by Boruto for being late, and yet she’s loitering in the hallway and making herself even tardier. She was so silly. But Sakura understood the hesitance. Sasuke wasn’t home all the time, so Sarada wanted each precious moment with her dad to be well spent. Right now, though, there were more pressing matters. “Now get going! You don’t want to keep Sarutobi-sensei waiting for you!”

And it was no secret that the Uzumaki boy greatly idolized her husband; she had a feeling Boruto would let it slide, at least for now.

The young Uchiha turned around and began rushing down the stairs. Her voice echoed off the walls and carried to them. “Bye! Love you both!”

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in silence, listening to their daughter’s footsteps fade into nothingness. A comfortable and yet melancholy feeling set in around them.

“She’s growing up so fast.” murmured Sakura. It seemed like only yesterday that she held a squirming little newborn in her arms for the first time, exhausted and sore from the long labor. Karin was standing quietly in the doorway and Sasuke was by her bedside, and she felt an overwhelming love for the squishy baby with tufts of jet black hair peeking at them through the blanket.

“…Yeah.” Sasuke’s eyes softened, thinking along the same line as his wife.

“It’s going to feel strange not having her in the house for more than one day,” she continued wistfully, rubbing her arm. “She’d only ever be gone to Chouchou’s for sleepovers, and her class fieldtrip to Kiri that one time, and that camping trip before-“

Wait.

It was only then that Sakura made an important realization―one that made butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

She would have Sasuke all to herself for a few days.

Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to keep the biggest, goofiest smile from appearing on her face. She must have failed though, because she glanced at her husband and found Sasuke staring at her with his visible eyebrow raised.

She tried acting cool about it. “W-What are you looking at?” She blushed.

 _‘Oh yeah, Sakura. Real cool,’_ she thought. _‘What are you, twelve again?’_

“…I can’t look at my wife?”

_‘Aww, fuck. No fair Uchiha Sasuke. No fair at all.’_

Flustered, Sakura smoothed out her pink tresses and straightened her posture, ignoring the giddy butterflies still flapping around in her stomach. She schooled her expression and looked at him once more.

“Would you like me to get you something to drink?” She switched the topic, bringing back to attention the fact that he just arrived home after almost six months. He fixed his visible eye on her, and she faltered for just a second, but continued to plow forward. “O-Or I can make you some onigiri if you’re hungry!”

“Hn.” He nodded, going to sit down to take his sandals off.

She paused for a moment as she turned to head back towards the kitchen. She watched as he undid the buttons on his collar and shucked his cloak off, revealing the sleek scabbard of his sword and the limp, empty sleeve where his left arm would have gone. Her gaze lingered on the sleeve for a while and her smile got a little sad. If only she could convince him to accept that prosthetic arm that Lady Tsunade was still saving for him…or at least let her sew the sleeve so it wasn’t flapping around everywhere.

“Do you need any help?” she asked him. He paused for a moment, considering.

“…….No, I think I’ve got it….”

Surprised that he didn’t use his one word “Aa” answer, she hesitated. “Alright, if you’re sure…”

“Hn.” He was so stubborn.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Sakura made her way to make him some lunch. Once she was sure he couldn’t see her anymore, she started doing a little happy dance while squealing internally. Sasuke was home! Her husband was home! And she had him aaaaaallll to herself for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it kinda funny that Sasuke just lets his sleeve flap around like that. You'd think he'd let Sakura pin it so it wouldn't get in the way when he's fighting...


End file.
